


Destiny Drabbles

by Ritt-12 (daniels)



Category: Destiny (Video Game), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniels/pseuds/Ritt-12
Summary: rating && tags will update as more is added!this is just a collection of one-shots set in the destiny universe.





	Destiny Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (possible spoilers for d2)
> 
> Andal Brask and Osiris say goodbye.

"..Andal." Osiris' voice sounded clipped -- strained. It wasn't too unusual for the Commander to sound as such, but this time was different. In the past weeks, he'd sounded wrong. Mad, even, to any outsider.  
This time, there was pleading in his eyes, a vague desperation to the edge of his voice. Momentary clarity.  
This would be the last time, and they both knew it.

"Listen.. I don't want to rush you, but. This has to be quick. Like ripping off a band-aid. The Speaker would have both our heads if he knew I was talking to you like this. ..Even if it's just to say goodbye."

The tremble in the Warlock's hands was just this side of noticeable as his gaze fell to the floor. "The Speaker would have every sensible Guardian's head on a pike if he had his way."

A soft chuckle drew from Andal's lips at that. As always, Osiris wasn't wrong; though, also as always, admitting that verbally would be heresy. Apparently, anyway.  
"Ah, well. That's what the rules are for. Keep _any_ of us from getting too out of line."

The air stills for a moment, the tension rising once more between them.

"..I'm sorry." It's the Hunter that speaks up again. "I want to fight for you-"

"-but it would set a bad example. Tear Tower into unneeded factions. ..I can't ask that of you, I know."  
Osiris gives a heavy sigh, eyes flickering to all the scraps of paper pinned to his walls. Work that wouldn't survive out past the Wall. Too delicate. The memory of it would have to suffice.  
"I called you here to ask that you keep my work safe. One day the Guardians will learn to truly question things, of their own will -- and my last directive as the Commander Vanguard is for you to be there for them. Guide them. Do.. what I could not. Do not let them divide themselves again."  
He takes a shaky breath.  
"That's an order."

"..Understood, Commander."

"Now get out before someone figures out you're missing. Tower can't lose another Vanguard today."


End file.
